


I Think I'm Okay

by R_Rolling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: Harley Potter fled England after the war, unable to withstand the hatred, betrayal, and publicity that came with winning the war and killing Voldemort. Taking the Potter and Black family fortunes she starts over in America, settling down in a little coffee shop in New York. What happens when Tony Stark wonders in after a terrible break up with Pepper?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark
Comments: 273
Kudos: 1612





	1. The Nest.

**The Nest.**

The Nest was normal looking from the outside, any other store front on Broadway, all glass front and pretty small at first glance. In reality this was the home to one Harley Potter. After the war with only the help of the new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harley packed a single bag and crept out of the Weasley household in the middle of the night. Harley left a note saying that she was leaving and could no longer handle the pressure. However, it wasn't just the pressure that had Harley running for the hills. After killing Voldemort in battle the Ministry, still in chaos, had turned on her. They believed that she would be the new Dark Lord and had thrown her into a Ministry holding cell, the worst part about the whole ordeal was that Hermione, who Harley had thought was her best friend, was leading the crusade against her. Harley spent two weeks in the Ministry holding cell with her magic bound before Kingsley had come to release her. He had just been appointed Minister and made his first acting duty to clear her name and get her the hell out of there. Harley stayed for two horrendous days at the Burrow, the whole time she was there Mrs. Weasley lectured her every few hours about marrying Ron and how she would behave as a Weasley. Harley, unable to stand it any long, had run straight to Kingsley, he set up an untraceable international portykey and had only told her to pick a location. Harley had only said goodbye to three people. Neville and Luna first, the couple had gotten together not long after the war finished and had been together ever since, Harley considered them true friends and had told them that she would get in contact soon. The last person Harley said a true goodbye to was Andromeda, Harley knew that at some point in the future custody of little Teddy Lupin would be handed over to her as his godmother, but for now Harley was content to let his grandmother have him for as long as she was able to. Andromeda understood that Harley had to get away and they bought and emergency pair of two way mirrors, Harley would come back to England to fetch Teddy whenever Andromeda needed her to. 

Harley had no true method to picking where she would end up. She had done some research on a few different countries and their magical laws. After some deliberation Harley decided to close her eyes and point to a moderated version of the world map. She cut off the entire right side of the map, the only place worth fleeing to was Australia and she really didn't want to deal with her fame there. The only other places that were semi-okay were Canada and America. She finally decided on America, she wanted to be somewhere away from the Queen's rule, just in case. America's magical government had come a long way in the last 70 years. In fact, they'd become very lax with their laws. America had kind of fallen apart magically during World War Two, someone high up in the government during that time had snuck in the names of wizards into the draft. Wizards were forced into fighting in the war, unable to escape draft. After that time period where many Wizards died in a 'no-maj' war Wizards fought for the Magical laws to be loser, many Witches were widowed and at that time it was illegal for a magical person to be with a 'no-maj'. The magical population in America had been decimated, and after the repeal of the 'no-maj' restrictions, laws got more and more vague. Now the only laws in America for Magicals were to not reveal magic unless absolutely necessary, you had to get a license to marry a 'no-maj', and if you were found out as a magical you had to say that you were a mutant, and magical creatures had to be kept out of sight. As far as Harley could tell, America hadn't been interested in Voldemort and her. So altogether America had been a good place to go. From 2000 to 2012 Harry had lived peacefully in a small town in Oregon, however Kingsley had contacted her saying that the Weasley's had gotten wind of her staying in a small town in America and to high tail it to a bigger city where she could blend in. That's when she found The Nest. 

Harley had opened her little coffee shop/bakery in Manhattan not long after they'd cleaned up from the giant battle with those strange Aliens. Harley had gotten permission from the Ministry to put up many wards and make her little shop a fortress. Luckily, Harley had the entirety of the Potter and Black fortunes and had no want for money, but she couldn't stand idle. The Nest was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She had designed it after her more Slytherin side, all silver and green, but she made the interior more cozy like the Gryffindor common room. All big comfy chairs and big bean bag chairs. She had a long bar top along the counter for those who didn't want to sink into her furniture. On the far wall was a big roaring fireplace, and a big wooden stand. On that wooden stand was an absolutely humongous albino boa constrictor. Harley had come across him in Oregon, he had been trapped and captured in South America by abusive snake sellers. He had been sold to a man who ran a freak show. The poor snake had been starving when Harley had rescued him. Harley had found herself incredibly lonely since Hedwig was murdered, and had asked Hades if he had wanted to go back to South America or if he had wanted to stay with her. Hades had chosen to stay with her and she had put up a big warning sign in the window of The Nest that she had a docile snake roaming around. Most new customers freaked out when they saw the giant constrictor either on his stand or wrapped around her like a lazy scarf. Eventually, customers either got used to Hades or never came back. Harley didn't mind either way. 

Harley had been running The Nest with Hades as her sidekick for six months smoothly, but that all changed the day Tony Stark walked in. 


	2. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark winds up in The Nest, what will he think of the strange woman behind the counter and her crazy ass snake?

**Tony Stark.**

Tony Stark stopped and tilted his head curiously at the shop in front of him. The sign above the door was wooden and looked hand painted, it claimed itself to be 'The Nest'. More curious than the name were the different signs posted in the windows. The first that caught his attention was 'Fresh Coffee and Treats!'. Tony gave a relieved sigh, he had just left the tower, he was getting cabin fever and could no longer stand Pepper hounding him to leave the workshop and needed coffee desperately. Tony had just returned the ring he had bought Pepper, their relationship still smoldering in the dumpster. Pepper had crushed his soul, breaking up with him in a veritable shit storm, she had called him every name in the book after he had forgotten her birthday again. Immature namely one of them. However, Tony hadn't been the same since sending that nuke into the wormhole and seeing what was on the other side. Jarvis had basically diagnosed him with PTSD, Tony couldn't go a single moment without thinking about it, nights were spent waking in a panic knowing that the world was not prepared for the war coming. Tony spent every waking moment that he had free time in the workshop, working on harnessing nano technology and making his suits even more fortified. While doing that, he was upgrading Avengers armor, doing R&D for his company and fighting the good fight. Thankfully, Pepper didn't let their breakup get the best of her and she was still kicking ass as his CEO. 

Tony shook himself out of his head and continued being bemused by the signs in the shop window. They included 'Large, docile, free roaming snake on premise.' And 'All customers welcome, Yes Matthew, including you'. also 'Pay it forward! If you pay a few dollars extra a person in need can have a free meal, if you're a person in need please don't be shy! You will be fed and cared for!'. Tony decided to take the plunge and walked into the strange coffee shop. 

The first thing Tony noticed was of course, the smell. It smelt amazing in the shop, like coffee and cinnamon and all things warm and delightful. Next was the decor, instead of tables and chairs there were big plush bean bag chairs, and large, worn, comfortable looking arm chairs. All around the chairs were small lap tables. At the service counter there was a bar with stools, but the chairs looked far more comfortable. Tony noticed that it was surprisingly warm, but not overbearingly so, then he saw the fireplace. The floor was a normal glossy black, but the walls were green with silver trim. The bar was green and the stools were silver. At the counter there was one register and a slew of equipment behind it. A small display show cased several delicious looking pastries. Above everything on the wall was a white board with cute writing, displaying what kind of coffee was served. 

A soft voice startled Tony out of his observations. 

"Hello, Welcome to The Nest" Tony turned and froze, wrapped around this small woman was a giant snake, it looked at easy with its entire body up over her shoulders and around her neck. The woman looked at ease as well, hefting what had to be over 70 pounds of snake. "Oh yes, Hades does provoke that reaction" the woman smiled at him and moved to the large wooden perch by the fireplace, she deposited the snake on the fixture and came to the counter "does that make you more comfortable?" 

"Um...sorry, It wasn't the snake, I saw the warning, it was just..."

"How big Hades is compared to myself right?" Her bright emerald eyes twinkled with amusement. 

"Yes. It shouldn't be possible for you to carry it" 

"Him, Hades is a male albino boa constrictor, and I am stronger than I look. What can I get for you?" 

"Oh...well I've never been here before, what do you recommend?" 

"Are you a coffee person? Lot's of caffeine?" 

"Absolutely" Tony said firmly, still out of his element. 

"Very well, I recommend the Snape Special, the hazelnut tart goes well with it" 

"What kind of coffee is a snape special?" 

"The kind that can cause heart problems" The woman grinned "kidding, whoever it's the strongest coffee I'll make, and if you'll forgive me it kind of looks like you need it" 

"I feel like I need it, okay. I'll get a Snape Special and the tart you paired it with" 

"Brilliant, that'll be seven dollars even and it'll be up in about five minutes" 

Thankfully Tony had a twenty dollar bill in his wallet and handed it over "keep the change." 

"Thank you very much!" She smiled softly at him. Tony went and plopped himself down a well worn armchair. "You can take your shoes off it you want!" The barista called back to him as she moved around the counter. Tony slipped his loafers off and tucked his feet underneath himself, ignoring his phone in favor of figuring out what was so weird about this interaction. The beautiful woman was strange, very strange. She was probably only about five feet tall and had handled that snake like she was six foot and had twenty more pounds of muscle. She had bright veridian eyes that captivated him, the color something he had never seen in a human before. she had long jet black hair pulled back into a curly ponytail, the tip reaching the top of her butt. Tony looked over at the snake, wary of its positioning as he finally thought about what was so weird about talking to the woman, the one thing that had thrown him so off kilter. She hadn't shown any sign of recognizing who he was! 

Before Tony could really think about that the woman had come over, she had a small plate with a golden pastry and a big steaming mug that she handed over with a gleaming smile. Tony settled his items on one of the lap tables and looked back up at her. "Do you know who I am?" He blurted out, wincing at his own tact. "Sorry I don't mean that rudely..." 

"That's alright, yes I did recognize you when you came in." She smiled, Tony didn't think she stopped smiling. "I'm not someone who freaks out over people, I've had my fair share of that and know exactly how it feels to be on your side of things" She gave a delicate shrug, her words made Tony infinitely curious. Was she a celebrity that he didn't know of? "Everyone deserves to just enjoy a cup of coffee in peace" She turned to go back to the counter but stopped in her tracks. "Paparazzi?" Her words had Tony's stomach dropping, he saw out the windows that at least three people were crossing the street as fast as the could toward the restaurant, all with cameras. 

"Damn it!" Tony fluttered his hands, unsure of how to hide quickly. 

"Don't worry, I'll handle this. The windows are one way" She walked to the front, and it must have been Tony's imagination, but for a moment it seemed like she had hissed. With a great heave the snake, Hades, slithered off of his stand and met her at the door. Coiling his body up on the floor Hades suddenly looked far more dangerous than he had a moment ago, on his stand soaking up the heat. The cafe door swung open and the paparazzi tried to all clamor over each other trying to get in. Then everything came to a screeching halt as they noticed the snake. Tony chuckled to himself as the first person with a camera screeched and jumped back, knocking the other two paparazzi over. The woman...Tony would have to learn her name, stood with her arms crossed over the snake. "Paparazzi is not welcome here! All of the Nests' guests enjoy privacy and peace while in this cafe!" 

"Lady! That's a huge ass snake!" One yelled, pointing at Hades. 

"That is Hades, he's cafe security, if you all trespass any longer Hades will have no option but to show you the door" Hades struck out menacingly forcing the paps back out of the cafe. The door swung shut and in the silence of the cafe the woman started laughing. A tinkling bell like laugh that had Tony's heart thumping painfully. She was so beautiful, and for the second time in his whole life he had found a woman he didn't want to immediately take to bed, the only other being Pepper. "I don't even think they had a chance to take a photo" She laughed and turned to him "How is everything?" 

"Oh! Well I haven't gotten the chance" 

"Well go on then silly, before it gets cold and murky" Hades made his way across the floor and back to his perch. Tony set about trying his goods, coffee hit him like a punch to the face, Tony was sure that it would actually put hair on his chest, but the sweetness and lightness of the pastry cut through the coffee and had his tongue singing with flavor. 

"It's all amazing!" Tony leaned into the armchair, suddenly more at home than at the tower, all he was missing was Jarvis. 

"Good I'm glad you're enjoying" 

"You know...you have me at a disadvantage" She looked up from fluffing a bean bag chair "You know me, but I don't know who you are?" 

"Oh" She blushed delicately "I must have left my name tag upstairs, My name is Harley Potter" 

"Tony" 

"Well met Tony" She smiled lightly at him, giving just a hint of a dimple on her right cheek.

"So how long have you worked here?" 

"As long as it's been here" Harley laughed "I own the building, there's a penthouse upstairs I live in with Hades" 

"You own the whole building?" Tony asked in shock, he didn't think this coffee shop brought in enough revenue for her to actually own the building, especially this close to the tower. 

"I'm from old English money, actually if I cared about titles I am technically Dame Harley Anne Potter-Black, Duchess of Portland" Harley shrugged "I don't care about titles though, they don't mean much in America" 

"You're a Dame and a Duchess?" Tony's mouth dropped open "What the hell are you doing in New York running a coffee shop with a big snake?" 

Harley laughed "I got tired of all of the pressure and close betrayal of people I thought were friends. There are only four people in the whole world that know I'm here and why I left. I like it like that" 

"Can I ask what you were Knighted for?" 

"I don't much like to speak about it, but it was for services in combat and war. You may have heard of the terrorist threats in England in the 90's. I participated in those battles" Harley tucked a loose strand of hair back "I was young and didn't recover well mentally from those battles, eventually it all became too much for me and I left." 

"In the 90's? You had to of been like twelve!" 

"Not quite" Harley laughed "I was seventeen throughout the worst of it. I left when I turned twenty" 

"How long have you been here? It can't of been for very long, you don't look a day over twenty-one" 

Harley laughed and grinned, covering up the hurt she felt "I'm thirty-two" 

"There's no way!" 

"I am, I was born 1980" 

"That's crazy, you've aged very well Harley" She gave him a small smile. "I've probably got to get back" Tony carried his dishes back to the counter. Tony stayed at the counter a moment, for once in his life nervous. 

"Alright Tony" Harley took the dishes. It was a pretty slow Monday morning for her, she would wash them later. 

"Harley....would you like to go to dinner with me?" Tony rushed out. 

Harley blushed "Do...would you mind if I cooked? I don't think I'm quite ready to step back out into the limelight" 

"Yeah! That's great!" Tony smiled at her. 

"Great. I close up around 8pm does that work for you. I'm busy tonight but what about tomorrow?" 

"I'll be here" 

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow" 

"Tomorrow" Tony smiled and practically bounced out of the shop to Harley's tinkling laughter. 

Harley sighed and ran a hand over her hair, if she got involved with Tony Stark she would absolutely have to tell him about magic. Harley tucked her shaking hands into her apron, startling when Hades hissed at her. _"Harley, what is wrong?"_

_"That man...he's famous here. He asked me out for a date. I am nervous"_

_"Why? He is handsome and will make a good nest mate. Will you be having hatchlings soon?"_

_"Hades! I told you it takes longer for humans"_

_"Humans are silly"_

_"I am nervous about getting close to him, I will have to tell him about magic...and about me"_

_"Ahh"_ Hades hissed in understanding _"Give it some time and see if this human is trustworthy of your secrets. It will do you some good to get it off of your face"_

_"Chest Hades, it is get it off of your chest"_

_"Whatever"_

_"We will see. I think I would like to be able to tell someone, I will have to wait to see if he can handle it"_

Harley continued menial chores as the day crawled by. Harley had noticed about seven years ago that she had stopped ageing. Normally at puberty a magical person started ageing much slower than normal, but Harley had stopped ageing at all. When she looked into it she found out it was because of the Deathly Hallows she had wielded to defeat Voldemort. Once she had all three in her possession, and her body had reached its most mature state, she had completely stopped ageing. The lore on the subject said that when you were the master of death and had taken a life mate they would stop ageing as well. Harley had found the 'life mate' ritual in an ancient text she kept with the hallows in a safe upstairs. She and her lover would literally spend eternity together. 


	3. A Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Harley have their date, what happens when Tony had a nightmare?

**A Date**

Harley decided to close up the shop early the next afternoon in preparation for her date with Tony Stark, and wasn't that weird to think about? She had an actual date with Tony Stark, and she was cooking. Harley was nervous, she hadn't really ever gone on a date. She didn't know what to talk about, what to cook, how to look, if she thought about it too much she would send herself into a full mental breakdown. 

Harley took Hades up stairs to get started on cooking. She decided to make Italian, a specialty of hers since she knew how to make pasta from scratch. Harley lost herself in cooking, hands moving on their own as she thought about what to wear later on. 

Time seemed to move too fast, the sun fading over the New York skyline and sending her apartment into a gorgeous hue of orange. Harley finished up, popping her lasagna into the oven before running to change. She kept it simple with a casual black dress, preferring to go bare foot even when on a date with a big shot like Tony Stark. The buzzer for the door downstairs startled her for a moment before she looked over at Hades. 

_"Is your new mate here?"_

_"I told you he isn't my mate, but yes he's here. Do I look okay"_ Hades gave her a look. _"Don't judge me like that Hades! I'm nervous!"_

_"You look good"_ Hades tucked his head back into his lazy coil _"Silly humans"_ Harley rolled her eyes and went down stairs. Standing there at her front door was Tony Stark. He looked as amazing as he had yesterday.

The poor man had looked so out of it yesterday, like it was the first time he'd seen the sun in a while, she wasn't even sure if he realized that he was in old jeans and a grease stained Black Sabbath t-shirt. He even had a streak of some thick grease across his cheek, she was sure he never even noticed, but she had never seen a more handsome man. 

This time, he was cleaned up and in a full suit, tie a little crooked. He had a huge bouquet of flowers in his hand. Harley went to let him in, smiling at the man happily. "You look good" She greeted. 

"You look amazing" His eyes swept over her, tiny wrinkles at the corner of his eyes as he smiled at her bare feet. "Oh! These are for you" He handed over the white carnations, which just so happened to be her favorite.

"Thank you Tony, these are actually my most favorite flower" She took a deep inhale and smiled happily. "Dinner's almost ready, are you alright with Italian?" 

"Absolutely, it's my favorite genre of food" Harley laughed and took his hand, leading him through the darkened shop and up the stairs that led to her penthouse. 

It was just as homey feeling as the shop. A big open kitchen that smelt amazing, with a small dining table. There was a huge warming rock for Hades off to the side which he was dozing on. There was another hall leading off to what Tony assumed was the bedroom, and a giant living room with a huge comfortable looking sofa. 

"Table or couch?" Harley asked Tony, busy putting her flowers into a vase. 

"Um...couch? It really doesn't matter to me" 

"We'll do the couch, why don't you get a little more comfortable? That suit looks amazing but you look very stiff" Tony nodded, he took off his tie and jacket and laid them over a chair at the dining table. He slipped his dress shoes off and then went to join her in the kitchen. "Okay so for starters I have a Caprese salad" She handed him a plate "with some Focaccia" she grabbed a little tray. They went and set everything down on the low coffee table in the living room. "Do you drink wine?" 

"I'm 562 days sober" Tony winced "sorry that sounded rude..." 

"Not at all, do you prefer water or soda? I have sparkling water too" 

"I'll have whatever you're having" Harley smiled at him and brought back two glasses of sparkling water. They dug in, Tony moaned as he took a bite of his focaccia loaded with caprese, the caprese had a light pesto sauce and the mozzarella was soft. "This is amazing" 

"Thank you, just about everything is home made or home grown. I have a little green house on the terrace which houses the tomatoes, I tried my hand at making mozzarella but that didn't go well" Harley gave a tinkling laugh "so that's store bought" A ding sounded from the kitchen "oh the lasagna's done" 

Tony groaned "Lasagna! You're spoiling me Harley". 

"The best for you Tony" She went to take the lasagna out. Tony smiled, they didn't even really know each other and Tony was already way too invested. That was one of his down falls, he fell in love way to fast and way to hard, he would get too excited in his younger days and ended up freaking people out. That was when Tony decided to sleep with anyone that caught his fancy, one night get it out of his system and leave, but occasionally he found someone that just set off sparks inside of him. Pepper was the first that ever put up with him long enough to be in a relationship. 

"Alright here we are" Harley set down two plates loaded with steaming lasagna. "Everything is fresh and I made the noodles and sauce this morning." 

"You made the noodles?" Tony asked in shock, inspecting his lasagna.

"Yes, it's super easy and I don't like the texture of the dry store bought ones so I make my own." 

"Wow, I haven't had hand made pasta since I was a kid. My mother was from Italy and she used to cook when I was small" Tony smiled and started blowing on a forkful. 

"Well I hope my lasagna is at least half as good as your mothers" Harley grinned and watched Tony take his first bite. He moaned happily and immediately started in on another forkful, not bothering if he burnt his mouth. 

"This is something I would pay good money for Harley, seriously" 

"Well maybe I'll open for dinner" Harley smiled. The conversation between them flowed pretty easily, Tony spoke of his work and Harley told him about England, leaving out all of the details of course. Eventually forks scraped plates and Tony leaned back, so full that he thought he was going to pop. 

"I don't think I'm ever going to eat again I'm so full" 

"Are you too full?" Harley asked while gathering their dirty dishes. What Tony didn't know was that later the dishes would dance themselves into soapy water, the sponge would move on it's own, and then the dishes would dance into the cupboard clean, all while Harley relaxed on the couch with Hades. 

"You ask that like there's more, oh god there's more isn't there?" 

"Yes!" Harley laughed "but if you're too full I can wrap up your tiramisu..." Tony interrupted her shaking his head and making grabby hands. 

"Hand over the tiramisu and no one gets hurt" Harley laughed and came back with two little plates of tiramisu. "Just one bite and I'll burst" Tony took up a forkful...he ended up eating the whole thing. Harley smiled as she took their plates back to the kitchen. She wrapped up her slice for Tony to take home with him. When she came back she froze staring at Tony in concern. 

He had his phone out, not actually looking at it as his hands moved on their own, he was staring at the wall with a glazed look on his face. Harley moved closer slowly as not to startle him, his phone screen was filled with random numbers...well they were random to Harley, but under his breath Tony was working an equation out. Harley suddenly understood, she often had this happen to her when she was thinking out battle strategies toward the end of the war. Hermione had once told her that she went into a trance like state for over five minutes working out an entire battle in her head, when Harley had snapped out of it she knew exactly what they were going to do to get Hufflepuffs cup. 

Suddenly, Tony's hands stopped moving and he blushed. "Harley I am so sorry..." 

"Why are you sorry?" 

"I spaced out, Pepper hated when I did that" 

"It's not something you can help Tony" Harley was not impressed with this 'Pepper', "Believe it or not I used to have this happen to me, you're working out an equation aren't you?" Tony nodded   
"Alright is it something vital? Do you need to go?" 

"No, it's just a calibration on my boots for my newest suit, which technically hasn't been fabricated yet" Harley smiled. 

"Alright well then would you like to watch a movie?" Harley held up the DVD case for 'Weird Science' with a teasing smirk. Tony's jaw hung lose for a moment. 

"Did you just...are you making fun of me?" 

"Only a little bit" Harley grinned. 

"You are so in for it now!" Tony shot up of the couch, fast for someone who had eaten over a pound of food. Harley squealed and turned to flee as Tony gave chase. They ran after each other, bumping into furniture and walls, laughing the whole time. Hades hissed in annoyance as they disturbed his sleep. 

Finally Tony caught Harley around the waist, throwing them both down onto the couch. They were both breathing hard, but Tony became a lot more serious looking into Harley's emerald eyes as she looked up from underneath him. Without a second though Tony was pressing a gentle kiss to her mouth, it was sweet but ultimately too short as Tony blushed lightly and pulled back. 

"Sorry" he mumbled before moving and helping her sit up. 

"Don't be sorry, that's the most fun I've had in a while" Harley smiled softly, "and I definitely didn't mind the kiss. Do you want to watch the movie? We can have couch cuddles?" 

"Sure" Tony smiled, Harley popped the movie in and they both got comfortable. Tony leaning in to her shyly as she guided his head against her chest. They were only about ten minutes into the movie when Tony started snoring softly.

* * *

Harley was an incredibly light sleep, a side affect of being on the run during the war, never knowing when someone might happen upon their tent, so when Tony started whimpering and jerking in his sleep, Harley woke immediately. 

Harley gently ran a hand through Tony's hair and started to run a hand up and down his arm gently, all the while calling his name and talking lowly. "Tony, you're here with me, it's just a bad dream I promise". When that didn't work Harley began to sing lightly. 

"I've been watching you for some time, can't stop staring at those ocean eyes. 

Burning cities and napalm skies, fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes. 

Your ocean eyes. 

No fair, you really know how make me cry, when you give me those ocean eyes. 

I'm scared, never fallen from quite this high, falling into your ocean eyes. Those ocean eyes. 

I've been walking through a world gone blind, can't stop thinking of your diamond mind. Careful creature, made friends with time. 

You left her lonely with a diamond mind, and those ocean eyes. 

No fair, you really know how to make me cry when you give me those ocean eyes. 

I'm scared, never fallen from quite this high, falling into your ocean eyes." 

Tony startled awake, for a moment he didn't know where he was, just that he was on the verge of a panic attack. "Jarvis?" He asked stilling when Jarvis didn't reply. "Jarvis?!" 

"Tony, it's me Harley" Harley tugged gently at his hair. He became aware of her hands, one in his hair, the other wrapped around his bicep. "You're safe here Tony" 

"Harley? What time is it?" 

"About four in the morning. Tony do you have a post nightmare ritual to help you ground yourself?" 

"Um...not really. I usually just ask for Jarvis and he'll tell me the time and date and weather and then I go tinker in the workshop" 

"Alright" Harley rubbed a hand across his shoulder. "Are you ready to stand?" 

"Yes" Tony stood, his mind now rushing back as usual speed. Oh God he had a nightmare in front of Harley, well it was nice while it had lasted. Harley was such an amazing woman and she definitely deserved someone with flashback nightmares that sent him into panic. 

"Okay, here's your shoes. It's too cold for just a suit jacket...oh! I have just the thing" She speed off, Tony numbly put his shoes back on. "Here we are" She held a huge hoodie in her hands "this is my comfy jumper" Tony pulled it over his head, it smelled like Harley. He wondered if he could buy it from her. 

Tony watched in confusion as Harley pulled a wrapped plate out of the fridge and shucked on a sweater of her own. He noticed she now had shoes on. "Come on then" she held out her hand. "We'll be back later Hades" The snake hissed as if he understood her. "Tony?" 

"I'm sorry...I'm a little confused" 

"You said your post nightmare ritual was to speak with Jarvis and to go to your workshop, I'm not just going to let you leave dazed and confused, I'll walk you back to your tower, I don't have to come in if you don't like, but I won't just let you leave without making sure you're alright" 

"You...you aren't kicking me out?" 

"Of course not Tony, you had a nightmare, a pretty bad one from the looks of it" 

"You aren't annoyed?" 

"Oh Tony" She walked over and put one hand on the back of his neck, gently tugging on his nape hair. "I told you darling I've experienced the same things. Knighted for services in combat and war Tony, that didn't mean I watched the whole bloody thing on the telly. I have panic inducing night terrors as well, I have my own post nightmare ritual. Come let's get you home and I'll tell you all about it alright?" 

"Alright". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a bit on the long side so I've split it in two, next part coming soon.


	4. A Date Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connects directly to the previous chapter.

It was a pretty chilly midsummer evening in New York as Harley and Tony walked hand in hand from her cafe to his tower. Tony was still partly out of it and took relish of just listening to Harley tell him about her post nightmare rituals.

"So on semi-bad nights I usually just get up and make myself a cup of tea, or if I'm feeling restless I get into the kitchen in the cafe and get an early start on my pastries. On worse nights I skip the tea and by the time I open the cafe doors I've made so much food that I end up having to take it to the local homeless shelter to donate at the end of the night. Some nights, which I call blackouts, I get up and go out to the roof, I've got a treadmill set up out there and I set it to the highest setting and run, it usually takes about an hour of intense running for me to snap out of it. And there are nights...maybe three times a year where I just go numb, fully can't move. Those days I lay in bed all day and usually the whole next night too. I don't eat, drink, nothing". Harley explained as they walked up to the tower. "Alright this is you, are you comfortable with me coming in or do you want to head up alone?" 

"No! I mean....no you can totally come in" Harley smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Uh...we'll go straight to my penthouse, the um...the other Avengers live here now, ever since the battle. Even Thor is here right now" 

"Okay, I don't mind meeting them either, but if you want to avoid that..." 

"Just...just for a little while" Tony led Harley to his personal service elevator. "Maybe we can go down later" 

"That's fine Tony". They stepped into the elevator, Tony immediately relaxed as Jarvis greeted him, he was really going to have to fast produce production on the ear piece he was designing to keep Jarvis with him 24/7. 

"Greetings sir, it is July 22nd the time is 4:32 am and the weather is currently 64 degrees Fahrenheit, today it is predicted to be slightly cloudy with a high of 87 degrees Fahrenheit". Tony noticed that Harley had stiffened when Jarvis spoke. 

"Sorry Harley, I forgot to warn you. Harley this is Jarvis my artificial intelligence, Jarvis this is Dame Harley Anne Potter-Black, Duchess of Portland, designation Harley" 

"Greetings Harley, I am Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, Jarvis for short" 

"Well met Jarvis, it is nice to hear the homeland accent here in New York" 

"You are the very first English person I have met" Jarvis admits while getting the elevator moving. "Everyone is on their levels asleep, although Captain Rogers shows signs of waking soon Sir" Jarvis informs. "Will you be heading to the workshop Sir? I do believe Dum-E had something to show you, I tried to prevent it but...he was persuasive" 

"Straight to the workshop J, we have to figure out what my errant bot has done now" Tony rubbed is free hand over his face. 

"Jarvis is there a refrigerator in the workshop?" 

"Indeed there is Harley" 

"Oh I forgot, what is that?" 

"It's the left over tiramisu I thought you'd like it for later" Harley gave his hand a squeeze. 

"I love you" Tony blurted out and immediately blushed "holy shit my mouth" Harley threw her head back and laughed.

"It's alright darling, you're not going to scare me off. If I'm being honest I'm growing quite fond of you as well, I know we haven't known each other for long but I feel as if I've known you all my life" Harley admitted. "We sort of just connected, and I don't know about you but it feels right" 

"I feel like that too Harls" Harley wrinkled her nose "No? Maybe...sugar muffin? Dumpling? Duckling?" 

"Jarvis what did I get myself into?" Harley laughed, Tony felt a tug on his heart, she was including Jarvis in their conversations. No one had ever done that before.

"Well Sir does have a penchant for nicknames. He calls Colonel Rhodes 'platypus'" 

"Hey! That's an inside joke from college you can't hold that against me!" Tony pouts. Harley laughs at them both. Jarvis brings the elevator to a stop at the workshop. "Jarvis, designate Harley as level two priority to the workshop, clearance code Tiramisu" 

"Done Sir" 

"Harley, say your name and then the code word" 

"Harley tiramisu" 

"Registered: Harley level two" Jarvis speaks, sounding more artificial than Harley has heard the entire conversation. 

"This will get you into the workshop any time you want, the only exception being on total lock down. Only Pepper and Rhodey have access when it's locked down" 

"Thank you for trusting me like that Tony" Harley smiles at him. Wow he had never in his life had someone thank him for trusting them. 

"Uh...go ahead and say it again" 

"Harley tiramisu" 

"Registered: Harley level two, welcome to the workshop" The big glass doors in front of them go clear and then open with a hiss. Inside is unlike anything Harley has every seen before. There were some older cars, and lots of heavy machinery, alongside a far wall were Iron Man suits. 

"Wake up, Daddy's home" Tony strode forward, tugging Harley along. Suddenly the room brightened, lights coming on one by one, holographic screens lit up all over the room, different half finished projects. 

"Wow" Harley looked around "This is amazing Tony" There was a strange whirring noise, and suddenly three huge robots were rolling up to her two had a single long arm and the third had two, they opened their claws to inspect her with their cameras, curious beeps coming from all of them. "Well hello there" 

"Hey you guys, she's friendly. Dum-E you'd better back off!" Tony steps up and waves his hands at them "Don't you three have something better you could be doing? Don't make me donate you to a community college" 

"It's okay Tony, they just seem curious. Who are you three?" She asked at the bots. 

"They don't have vocals like Jarvis does, just the noises but I can interpret. So this is Dum-E" He patted the base of the bot closest to her left "He's my first A.I. I built him in college, I've had to rebuild him a few times but he's always been here with me. He actually saved my life once" Dum-E made a proud sort of sound. 

"Thank you Dum-E" Tony smiled at her. 

"This is U he's fashioned after Dum-E, and lastly this is Butterfingers, unfortunately for having two arms he drops more stuff than these two wine racks do" Harley laughed. 

"Well it is very nice to meet all of you, your father is a very nice man and I hope that you all like me too" Tony watched as she introduced herself to his bots. She had called him their father, Harley was truly the first person to ever treat his bots like they were just normal people. "Oh is that for me? Thank you Dum-E" 

"He wants you to toss it Miss, Dum-E enjoys the occasional game of fetch" Jarvis informed as Harley took Dum-e's tennis ball. She threw the ball against the far wall laughing as Dum-E took off after it, U and Butterfingers on his trail. 

"Oh gee sorry Tony" Harley winced as Dum-E sent a metal table with tools flying. 

"It's alright, he'll clean it up later" Tony licked his lips "You know, you're the first person to ever treat my bots like their human" 

"Really? I just see them as your children, you love them as if they are so why shouldn't I treat them like their human? They have emotions and lives and souls Tony. You created souls, you're their father, all of them" Tony knew she included Jarvis in on that. 

"Thank you" She just smiled at him. 

"Now tinker away Darling, do you mind if I play with the children some more?" 

"Of course, feel free to look around too" Harley shucked off her sweater and shoes, padding off barefoot after his bots. Tony halfheartedly fiddled with a hologram, finding he was too interested in watching Harley than tinkering. A flash caught his eye and he turned to look at his screens, Jarvis had pulled Harley's full name and displayed the results. 

There were pictures of her being knighted, kneeling on a cushion before the Queen. She wore a black suit with an emerald green dress shirt to match her eyes, her hair swept up into a bun. The next picture was the Queen pining the medal onto her suit jacket. The next was her between Princes William and Harry grinning from ear to ear. It was a beautiful picture, obviously taken the same day, but after the knighting as she wore the medal. The Princes were both smiling down at her, not bothering to look at the camera. There were pictures from an opening of an orphanage that Harley opened in England, and also records of the Severus Snape home for displaced children. Snape...that was the name of the coffee Harley had served him at the cafe. 

"He was one of my professors in school" Harley spoke softly from behind him. "He was also a spy for our side of the war, we'd all believed he had betrayed us when he kill the leader of the rebellion, what we didn't know was that the leader had been poisoned and was already dying. He'd asked Severus to kill him to solidify his spot as a spy, while also saving a young boy from having to do it. Later on during the actual battle the tyrant leader of the other side realized that Severus had betrayed him and killed him. I was kneeling with him as he took his final breaths." Harley put a hand on his shoulder and her head on the other. "He was an amazing man he loved children but hid it well. I got him posthumous accolades and cleared his name, but I didn't think that was enough, he had done so much to aid us in the war. I opened the orphanage and scholarship fund under his name, all the orphans of the war go to the Hogwarts school of gifted children for free for all seven years". 

"I'm sorry for your loss" Tony wasn't sure what else to say, she sounded so sad. "He sounds like a good man" 

"Oh he was a right bastard, hated my father and that rubbed off on me, but he saved my life more than once, gave his life to save all of ours." Harley sniffed "anyways did you find anything good?" 

"I..." 

"That fault would lay with me Miss, I take Sir's safety paramount, and we have had spies before" Jarvis interrupted. 

"I'm not upset at all Jarvis, I was teasing Tony I promise. I completely understand the need for security. I have my own secrets and will tell you what I can for now, but I do have plans to reveal everything to Tony. I just have to do some paperwork first" 

"Reveal? Paperwork?" 

"I have an incredibly large secret Tony, one that will shock you to the core. I hope that afterwards you will want to remain with me, I won't fault you if you don't, but yes to be able to tell you I have to file the appropriate paperwork back in England". 

"Forgive my intrusion Miss, but has it anything to do with the fact that from age eleven to seventeen there are absolutely no records of you existing anywhere? You only become known again the day of your knighting" 

"It has everything do to with that Jarvis. I promise I will be telling you both very soon. Can I ask that you don't pry too severely until then? I would hate for you to get into trouble because of me" 

"I promise not to pry" Tony turned to face her, Harley smiled softly at him. 

"Thank you Darling. I promise it won't take long to get the paperwork done and approved. Trust me though, there is no way it won't be approved". 

"Alright, I trust you Harley" 

"Thank you Tony" she gave him a sweet kiss. They would be alright soon enough. 


	5. The Secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley has a secret to reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 4/4/2020  
> I went back and separated those longer paragraphs for those of you who thought it was a little too much to handle at once, thank you for the kind constructive criticism.

**Flashback**

**Harley stared as Voldemort was decimated before her, the Elder Wand had won out in the end and now Voldemort was quite literally falling to ash. Adrenaline still raced throughout her body long after the ashes floated to settle on the ground. It wasn't long before Harley realized that her vision had gone black and white, was the battle not over? She swore it was Voldemort she had just killed.**

**"Hello" It was a soft feminine voice coming from behind her. Harley whipped around with her wand at the ready. Standing there was a tall woman, she was extremely thin too, dressed in a simple long black gown, her pale bare feet peaking out from underneath the hem. She had long white hair that defied gravity around her, floating mid air like she was under water. She had icy blue eyes that seemed far too old for her body.**

**"Who are you?"**

**"I my dear, am Death" She had a very soft voice, it was almost too hard to hear her over the sound of Harley's blood rushing in her own ears.**

**"Death?"**

**"Yes my dear. I am Death and you...well you are my master"**

**"What?" Harley dropped her wand arm, hand still clenched around the elder wand.**

**"Yes Harley Potter, you have successfully wielded all three of my Hallows. You are now my Master"**

**"Hallows...like the story, the wand, cloak and stone?"**

**"Yes my dear"**

**"But...I don't even know where the cloak is, and I dropped the stone in the forest"**

**"It matters not, you have successfully wielded all three, it need not be at the same time. However, they will always be with you" Suddenly the cloak and stone were hovering in front of her, the wand joined them of its own accord. "You are my master now, there is knowledge I must impart" Death took a deep breath and blew a fine silver mist at Harley, she tried not to breathe it in, but ultimately couldn't help it.**

**Memories...not hers, were flashing in front of her rapidly now, but she retained the knowledge of all of them. She was the master of Death now, she could call upon death when she needed her...and she was immortal, she would eventually take a life mate who could become immortal with her through the use of a ritual. She now knew exactly where the ritual was located....she knew everything.**

**Harley gasped as the memories faded from in front of her, the images stuck with her forever now. "Now you see, do you understand?" Harley shook her head, "You will, eventually. Good luck Master, I will see you either the next time you die or when you have need of me" and then she was gone, fading out of existence as if she were never there. As she went the colors of the world around her came back, and the ashes of Voldemort were gone. Harley folded up the cloak around the stone and shoved them into her pocket, extending the inside of it without a thought. She kept a hold of the Elder wand as she went further into the forest. The battle was over...now the clean up began.**

**End Flashback.**

Harley shook herself out of her thoughts as she waited for the elevator at the tower to come down to her. It had been two weeks since her and Tony had gone on their date, they had both been pretty busy since then, Tony on missions with the Avengers and Harley filing all the paperwork she would need. 

First she had sent a letter to Kingsley asking for a meeting, the next she filed a license in America to tell Tony the truth about her stating the soul mate clause. Then she had the ministry give her the appropriate papers to list her as a magic user of the mutant variety. She would not be allowing Tony to go off without her anymore, as soon as she told Tony she would be contacting Nicholas Fury of Shield. 

She and Kingsley had spoken a few days ago. Now if anything were to happen in America Tony and her had automatic immunity in England. She had also checked on Andromedra and Teddy, they were both doing well but Andy's health was declining, slowly but still declining. 

Harley had received the acceptance from the American ministry, she was now allowed to tell Tony and the Avengers about magic, she could also tell Nick Fury but they all had to be sworn to secrecy. She was on her way now to tell them. She was going to tell Tony first, in the lab with Jarvis and the bot boys. 

"Welcome back Miss" Jarvis greeted her as she entered the elevator. 

"Hullo Jarvis, how are you today?" 

"Functioning within normal parameters Miss" Harley smiled 

"Good. Today is the day Jarvis, I finally got permission to tell you all my secret" 

"Very good Miss, Sir has been itching to do research on you" 

"I bet he has" Harley laughed. "I'm telling you guys first, Tony and the bots and you of course. You're Tony's immediate family and I think you should know first, and then I have permission to tell the rest of the Avengers. Hey Jarvis can you try to make sure that in about an hour they're all here?" 

"Of course Miss" Harley stepped off the elevator as it came to a stop and walked up to the glass doors. She took a deep breath and tried to shake the nerves out. "Miss your heart rate is elevating do you need assistance?" 

"No thank you Jarvis, I'm just nervous...what if Tony doesn't like me anymore?" 

"I can tell you with certainty Miss, that even if you were to reveal that you had a third arm Sir would still like you" 

"Thanks Jarvis. Harley tiramisu" 

"Registered: Harley level two, welcome back Miss" the doors slid open. 

Inside the work shop Tony was scolding Dum-E for something, he angrily slapped the dunce cap down on the bots head. "Honestly Dum-E you know what you did. Go to your corner and think about your actions. Honestly you are a tragedy". 

"That's a little harsh Darling" Harley smiled. Dum-E got excited and came rolling over. "Hello little one" Harley patted his strut "Doing alright?" Dum-E nodded his claw. She found if she gave the bots yes and no questions they could answer her just fine. "Good" Harley took his dunce cap and walked over to Tony, giving the man a kiss before teasingly placing the little paper hat on his head. "Don't scold the children so harshly darling, honestly you'll give them all a complex" 

"You spoil them" Tony kissed her again. "I've missed you" 

"I missed you as well, it was all good in the end however. I can officially tell you my secret" Tony grinned and thrust a fist into the air. 

"Story time" 

"Yes it is" She laughed. "First I have to give you this" She handed him the envelope carrying his licence to know about magic. She watched as he opened it with glee before becoming very confused very fast. 

"Anthony E. Stark has been inducted into the No-Maj program, from this day forward. Signed by the President of the Magical Congress of the Untied States of America. Harley what is this?" 

"It's my secret Tony. That is your licence to know about magic. This is what I had to do when I said I needed to file the appropriate paperwork" 

"Magic? Like....like Houdini?" 

"Not quite" Harley smiled before pulling out her wand, her actual Holy wand. The elder wand locked away with the other hallows for safe keeping. "This is my wand, when I was eleven I received a letter by owl stating that I had been invited to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The war I keep talking about? It was the light side magicals against the dark." Harley took Tony's hand and led the confused man to the workshop sofa. "I attended Hogwarts for seven years where I learned how to wield my magic. Maybe I should start at the beginning...." 

"When I was a baby there was a prophecy made, a child that would be born as the seventh month dies, the prophecy stated that this child would be the savior of the wizarding world, a child marked to defeat the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord, Voldemort heard about this prophecy and went to kill me before I grew up. He invaded my home on all hallows eve of 1981, I was fifteen months old. He cut my father down without hesitation, killing him instantly. Then he killed my mother, then he turned his wand on me, but the killing curse bounced off of me. My mother sacrificing her life for mine made that happen. The spell rebounded into Voldemort and temporarily defeated him. I grew up not knowing any of this until my eleventh birthday. When I was seventeen the war came to a head. Voldemort and his forces fought us on Hogwarts grounds and I killed him. I was betrayed by my closest friends and was forced to flee England. The Minister, a good friend of mine, cleared my name and offered me immunity but I was sick and tired of expectations and that's when I moved here".

Harley took a deep breath "the next part is something I ask you...all of you never to repeat ever". 

"O...of course, Jarvis new priority level. Alpha code 1223199602241998. Designation Code: Houdini. Highest level clearance only, not even Pepper and Rhodey" 

"Of course Sir, Miss you also have my word" 

"Thank you, both of you." Harley sighed and leaned into Tony. He wrapped his arms around her. "The next part gets a little hand wavey..." 

"I had at first just thought it was a story. There is a book with children's tales in it. One is the Deathly Hallows. The story goes like this: There were once three brothers travelling a road at twilight, they'd come across a treacherous river but simple waved their wands and created a bridge. The found their path blocked by Death for he felt cheated. Normally travelers would fall into the river and die, but Death was more cunning than that, Death congratulated the brothers and gave each of them one item of their desires.

The first brother asked for an unbeatable wand, able to slay any foe. The second brother asked for a stone to be able to bring back the dead, and the third asked for something that would allow him to leave that place without being followed by death. Death gave each brother their items. The first brother went to a two where he killed a man he once fought with, he bragged of his invincibility and that night another wizard stole his wand and killed him for good measure, death took him as his own.

The second brother got home and brought back the girl he was once set to marry before her death, but soon she grew sad for she didn't belong in the mortal world, he killed himself to be with her once again. Death took him as well.

Death searched for years for the third brother but was never able to find him, eventually the third brother shed the cloak to give to his son and met death as an old friend. Now you would think this would just be a story...however, in my first year my headmaster gave me a cloak that had belonged to my father, a cloak of invisibility, years later we found the stone, able to bring the dead back for a while not too long though or they would grow sad. During that final battle I had found out that the whole time my headmaster had the wand. I ended up using all three at some point. 

After Voldemort was dead a woman came to me...she told me she was Death and that by using all of the Hallows I had become her Master. She gave me memories of everything, knowledge...and then she left. She told me I would find someone who would end up being my 'life mate' with a ritual to go with the whole thing to make my mate just as immortal as I am. Tony the moment I met you I knew your soul called to me...unlike anything I had ever seen before. I believe that you are my life mate" Harley finally finished. 

Tony was staring at her in shock as she twirled her wand around her fingers, she gave him a moment to process, watching as his eyes flicked side to side as he thought. 

"This is all true? You're a witch and I'm your mate...forever?" Harley nodded. 

"I look young because I am, I stopped aging after my body reached maturity. I would say my body is probably stuck at 25" Harley said shyly. 

"Holy shit" Tony muttered. 

"Miss, I'm sorry for the intrusion, however, I ask that you perform a bit of magic for us". Jarvis asked. 

"Oh! Sure!" Harley stood up, what to do? "Ah! Expecto Patronum!" Harley aimed her wand out and unleashed her Stag patronus. Prongs looked around for danger before coming to nuzzle her, after she had gotten the Hallows it had given her a power boost, now Prongs looked almost corporeal. 

"What is that?" 

"This is Prongs" Harley smiled at Tony "you can come closer, He's a patronus, meant to ward off dark creatures, he's the embodiment of happiness" Tony reached a curious hand out only to jump back in shock as his hand went right through the creature. "It's safe Prongs" the stag looked around once more before fading away. "Here hold this Dum-E" Harley handed the bot a wrench. "Expelliarmus!" the wrench shot away from Dum-E causing the bot to beep in surprise. "Magic has very few limits". 

"It's incredible" Tony looked at her with awe. "And you're all mine aren't you?" 

"If you'll have me" Harley nodded shyly. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way". 

"Good...well I also have permission to tell the Avengers and Nick Fury but they all have to be sworn to secrecy". 

"Do you want to do that now?" 

"Yes, I'd like to get it over with. I'm not going to tell them nearly as much as I've told you" Tony and Harley started for the elevator. 

"Hey can you turn people into frogs?" 


	6. The Secret Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly follows the previous chapter, the Avengers learn about Magic....frogs may be involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo....I say fuck Timelines, I'm not big on following them anyways and this is fan fiction. I plan on bringing in Peter Parker pretty soon cause I think Tony needs him. *shrug*
> 
> Holy shit you guys! I cannot believe how much y'all have been liking the fic! We've surpassed 1k kudos!! I'm sorry for not updating as regularly as promised, my life has been hectic recently. Thank you all so much for the support and kind words in the comments. Here is the long awaited sixth chapter :)

Harley leaned into Tony as he called the Avengers up to the penthouse. As they had left his workshop he had called in Nick Fury who was on his was to the tower now. All of the Avengers were milling around in the tower on their own floors. 

"Alright Harls, they're on their way...are you ready?" Tony inquired while running a hand through her hair. 

"Not really...I should have waited until I could go get Hades, he's probably hungry" 

"You mean to feed an Avenger to your overly large snake?" 

"No!" Harley laughed "I just feel more comfortable with him around" 

"I can go grab him really quick...if I take the suit it'll be super fast. Do you think he would come with me?" 

"Yeah he's totally fine with being up in the air, you would just have to show him it's you, and when you come back make sure not to fly too fast" 

"I can do that" Tony smiled "You're sure he'll come with me?" 

"Oh! Yeah Tony I'm sorry, I can speak to snakes, I forgot to tell you. It's called Parseltongue, you won't be able to understand him but Hades understands English, all you have to do is show him it's you and then just tell him to wrap around you and that you'll bring him to me" 

"So that was hissing I heard when we met, I was curious because it seemed like he understood" 

"Yup. _It sounds like this_ " Harley smirked as Tony shivered. 

"Note to self, I enjoy my girlfriend hissing at me. Hey J, prepare a suit...maybe mark 2? That should be big enough for Hades to sit comfortably" 

"Mark 2 is prepared and waiting sir, Nick Fury has entered the building, as has Colonel Rhodes" 

"Rhodey?" 

"Yes Sir" 

"Is he an Avenger Tony? I only had permission to tell the Avengers and Nick Fury" 

"Will you get in trouble for a technicality?" 

"All you have to do is tell me he's an Avenger" 

"Alright, he's an Avenger" Tony smiled, "Okay I'm off to get Hades, they'll be up soon and I'll be back even faster" 

"Thank you Tony". Harley watched as Tony jogged out onto the landing pad. She watched in fond glee as a big bulky Iron Man suit formed around him as he strode to the edge of the platform, and then with a boost of his thrusters he was gone. 

"Miss the elevator will approach the penthouse in 30 seconds, do you wish to wait for Sir to come back or shall I open the doors?" 

"You can open the doors Jarvis, I'm ready" Harley stood. She was in heeled boots, tight black jeans, a bright purple blouse with her hair flowing free. Her was was tucked into it's holster spelled to be invisible, she was as ready as she could get without Tony here. 

"Opening" Jarvis warned before the elevator hissed and the doors opened. After meeting Tony, Harley had done her research on the Avengers, she knew each one by sight but didn't know the two older black men with them. She assumed the one with the eye patch was Fury. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Eye patch growled. The large blond man, Thor, stepped forward muscles tensing. 

"Hello everyone, Tony will be back momentarily, but I thought it best to get the introductions out of the way. My name is Harley Potter, I of course know who each of you are" 

"Where is Stark" the other blond man, Steve Rogers, asked. 

"Jarvis?" The other black man asked. 

"Colonel, Sir is retrieving something and shall be back in approximately 90 seconds" Ah so this was Tony's best friend, Rhodey. 

"Why were we all called up here?" Natasha Romonov tilted her head. 

"Because of me, but we'll get to that in a moment. Can I get you all anything?" 

"Loki, stop this nonsense" Thor growled, "you cannot hide from me brother"

"Whoa this is Loki?!" Clint Barton recoiled and pulled out a bow. Harley watched them all respond, Tho had his hammer, Barton his arrows, Natasha pulled a gun out of no where as did Fury. Bruce Banner started to look slightly green, Steve Rogers tensed. 

"What makes you think I'm Loki? Thor?" Harley was unconcerned, she would be able to take them all at once if it came down to it. 

"I can practically taste your magic Brother, seeping in the air, you're normally more controlled than this" 

"And your eyes" Clint notched his arrow. 

"Well I have magic, but I'm not your brother. My name is Harley Potter, I come from magical Britain and I'm here to tell all of you about it" Harley smiled as she heard Tony's thrusters on the landing. 

"What the fuck!" Fury growled. Harley heard the scratch of Hades scales and Tony shoes as he rushed inside to her.

"What is everyone doing! Put your weapons down!" Tony cried out. Tony stepped up beside her, Hades hanging off of him.

_"Are they are threat?"_ Hades hissed, his magically enhanced Fangs bared.

_"Not at all, they believe I am a magic user from another planet that wrecked havoc earlier in the year"_ Harley informed.

"Ah!" Thor grinned as he relaxed. Dropping his hammer to the table nearest him. "This is not my brother. You are a Midgard sorcerer! My brother was never able to speak snake tongue" Thor strode forward and scooped her into a hug. Hades hissed in warning as the God picked her up and spun her. "We long thought your kind extinct, it is good to see you sorcerer" Thor put her down and patted her on the head.

"Well met Thor" Harley smiled at him while putting a calming hand on Hades head. "This is my companion Hades" 

"Hello Hades, such a beautiful snake. I love snakes" Hades gave a happy hiss, allowing Thor to admire him. 

"Wait this isn't Loki? I'm confused" 

"No Archer! This is not my brother I apologize for having caused alarm. This sorcerer's magic is much like my Brother's but I can tell the difference now. Loki reigns his magic in close preferring to use it as a surprise weapon. Sorcerer Potter allows her magic free reign, it licks at every wall around us! Such beautiful power" 

"Thank you" Harley watched as the other Avengers relaxed. Nick Fury kept his gun out however...Harley wasn't surprised. 

"Tones? What's going on? I get a break for the first time in months" Rhodey groaned going over to Tony and patting his shoulder, regardless of Hades. 

"Okay Hades, I'm sorry I'm not used to your weight..." Hades slithered off of Tony and curled into a ring at Harley's feet. "Jarvis turn on the heating vent over in the corner, Hades can chill over there if he wants" 

"Very well Sir" Hades slithered over the air vent, hissing happily as warm air seeped around him. 

"That's a big fucking snake" Clint shuddered. 

"What the fuck is this about Magic?" Fury growled. 

"Okay Captain Hook, keep pointing a gun at my girl and see what happens" Tony threatened. 

"This is what we are all here for" Harley informed. "I've gotten permission from my government to inform all of you about magic. If we could all calm down and sit I will tell you all you need to know" 

"What government?" Fury asked eyeing her intently "I've got clearance from every government in sector six classification." 

"The English Magical Government or the EMG is a sector ten classification. Highest it can get" Harley leaned against Tony's side now that things were a little more relaxed. "It's a clearance eight need to know only. Which after I filed the paper work and put in applications, you officially are in the need to know. However this secret is held by magic, what I tell you all here today will never leave this room. You will not be able to run off and tell your World Security Counsel about any of this, and you will not physically not be able to. The words will never be able to pass your lips, be signed by hand, or written down." Harley gave a sharp smile. "That is the will of magic" 

"Magic is very secretive" Thor nodded "Asgard holds a ritual for the young children to even be able to talk about it with their families" Harley nodded in response. 

"So magic is real" Harley smiled at the confused looking group. "I was born into magic, as are my people. We are a smallish community in England, however, there are magic users all over the globe. I went to school at the age of eleven to learn magic, we learn from that age to harness and grow our powers to the limit of our individual magical cores. My time in school was a little different from most students. I had a megalomaniac after me the entire time. I led a rebellion and fought as the key player in an all out war from 1991 to 1998, after which I was knighted by the Queen of England for my services in the war and have been leading a quiet life here in New York for a few years now. The only thing that your government truly knows about me is that I am a mutant with unspecified telekinesis and that is how it will stay" 

"Tones where did you even find her?" Rhodey asked his friend, looking concerned.

"Harley owns a building a block from the tower and runs a little café there. I escaped for a little while after Pepper and found her café. We kind of just made a connection" Tony smiled at her. Harley smiled back and kissed the underneath of his chin. 

"So you can just do magic?" Clint quirked an eye brow up "What kind of magic can you do? Pull a bunny out of a hat? Make an egg disappear?" He laughed. Harley narrowed her eyes and before any of the rest of the team could blink there was a frog where Clint had been standing. 

"Holy shit!" Rhodey laughed. 

"Clint!" Natasha scooped the frog up, he made a sad throaty noise. "Change him back!" The redhead demanded, angrily protecting the frog from the room. 

"I just thought he might like a demonstration. I can do a lot more than just human transfiguration though" Harley gave a sarcastic smile before changing Clint back without warning. The man was too heavy for Natasha to hold on her own and they both went tumbling to the floor. 

"Was I seriously a frog just now?" Clint rubbed his head and groaned "Everything feels weird" 

"Yes you were a frog and you're perfectly okay, you feel strange because your organs are moving back to where they need to be now" Tony snorted and buried his face in Harley's hair, trying his best not to break down laughing. 

"I can't get a fucking day off" Fury muttered before stowing his gun away and plopping down onto the couch. Thor was chuckling and helping Clint and Natasha to their feet, Rhodey just rolled his eyes and went to sit at the breakfast bar. Bruce was skittering away with him, looking at Harley nervously. Steve was still very confused and wasn't sure if he'd hallucinated what just happened. 

"So my girlfriend is badass any other questions?" Tony grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little bit too long so I'm going to break it into two :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! If you're enjoying please leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
